


It has always been you

by ColdWhiteLight, paradox_of_retaliation



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kimi cheats on Seb with sleep, M/M, Nightmares, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation
Summary: Kimi is dumb when he's half asleep, Seb is just dumb in general. Sleepy times ensue. 😏(Or, a nightmare makes Seb reflect on what happened back in 2015)
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 32
Kudos: 239





	It has always been you

**Author's Note:**

> We did a collab! Here is for many more like this one 🥂

Sebastian's eyes snapped open, his heart racing wildly in his chest as his disoriented and sleep-addled mind tried to take in his surroundings until he realised he was lying down in bed in his house, and his life _wasn't_ in fact falling apart around him.

He let out a breath in relief and checked the small alarm clock on his night stand, trying to decide if it was an acceptable time to reach a perspective altering realization.

It was the morning and most people had to be up already, so he reached the conclusion that he could freak out and not get kicked out of the bed within reason.

Sebastian had had a nightmare - a very specific one set in a very specific time of his first year with Ferrari - and the memories it had brought up wouldn't leave him alone.

Even though he tried to downplay it, he felt faint. He swore under his breath, trying to calm his heart and stomach down at the racing thoughts about how it had to have been highly possible for him to find the left side of his bed empty now, instead of it being occupied by a comfortably sleeping Kimi who was snoring lightly, blissfully oblivious to Sebastian's trip down the memory lane.

2015 had been such a peculiar year for him. He had been trying to get used to being a Ferrari driver while also trying to contain his joy and relief at finally being together with Kimi, not only at their home, but also at work, too.

He had felt a bit on the edge, a bit too cautious, and all he could think about now were those stupid interviews he had given to the media. Calling Kimi cold and distant and blabbering on and on about how they weren't close and absolutely couldn't be called friends… Just how stupid had he been in his paranoia and fear? Really now... How and why had Kimi even endured him downplaying their relationship like that? Sure, Sebastian had had his reasons, but... Had Kimi not found it too much?

A faint sheen of sweat covered his forehead when he thought about how Kimi could have simply walked out on him, because... What the hell had Sebastian thought he was doing?

He turned towards the left side of the bed, biting on his lower lip in morbid curiosity. Only one way to find out... He had to ask Kimi and get an answer straight from him.

He knew he was risking a lot here. Kimi was a heavy sleeper and if you woke him up needlessly at this hour - which was normal, but Kimi would think of it as ungodly either way - the repercussions would vary from sleepy irritated grumbling, to being forced to sleep on the couch for a few days. But Sebastian had to do it, he could barely lay still. It was a miracle he had not already straddled Kimi, taken his face in his hands and given him a less than ideal wake up by frantically presenting this consuming question to him. Kimi should be proud of his level of self restraint, to be honest.

He reached out and peeled the blanket off of Kimi's naked shoulder, and shook him. "Kimi... Kimi wake up..."

His answer was only some unintelligible grumbling, but Sebastian persisted. "Kimi, I need to ask you something and I need to ask it now." He shook him a bit more and waited for Kimi to acknowledge him.

When one of Kimi's eyes opened a bit and a green-grey eye peeked at him with a completely blank glint in it, Sebastian went for it. "Kimi, did you ever think about leaving in 2015?" he blurted out with no preamble.

Kimi looked at him long and hard with that one eye of his before he struggled to open them both without any apparent success. It felt like they were glued together. He grumbled, half asleep, confused. "...What? It's 2020..."

"I know that!" Sebastian sounded offended, his hand still on Kimi's shoulder but his shaking had already turned to caressing and petting. "I wanted to know if you wanted to leave in _2015_?"

Kimi made a guttural, non-committal sound, his mind still in la la land, his eyes groggy and ready to go back to sleep. "Where was I supposed to be going?" he asked, fleetingly wondering what the hell Sebastian was on about again.

Sebastian snorted at his sluggish boyfriend who was seemingly _this_ close to going back to snoring. "Away from me!"

Kimi turned a bit to his right, snuggling up into his blankets like a cat. "Wha- What's that..?" His words were barely intelligible due to a huge yawn. "Never heard of Awafrome... Is it in Africa?" Another yawn was oncoming. "Wasn'tgoingthere..."

Sebastian resisted rolling his eyes at the way Kimi just jumbled up all the words together. "Kimi... Awafrome is not a place! I said if you wanted to get 'away from me'!"

This time, Kimi actually made an effort to open his dazed eyes, now looking worried. "Get away from you?" He didn't understand where this whole thing was coming from. "Why? What did I do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He began to apologize, clumsily reaching out for Sebastian's face.

Sebastian bit on his lip hard, unable to decide if he should laugh or cry at the way Kimi was so ready to apologize for something he quite possibly didn't even get and definitely didn't do. He was aware that he shouldn't feel this relieved by the worry he saw on Kimi's face, but he couldn't help but feel the need to kiss his boyfriend into next week.

"Oh my god, you didn't do anything!" he chuckled, taking hold of Kimi's wandering hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the palm of it.

"Then why are you telling me to get away from you?!" Kimi whined, his eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip actually pouting.

"I'm not!" Sebastian wasn't able to stop his laughter at the cute sight. He could tell that Kimi took offense, but it was playful and he really didn't mean any harm. It was just… Kimi was so _cute_.

"Why did you wake me up just to be mean! I'm going back to sleep," Kimi whined and stubbornly closed his eyes, burrowing deeper into his blankets, but he still allowed Sebastian to place his hand on his own chest, right above where Kimi could feel the reassuring beats of Sebastian's heart.

His heart bursting with love, Sebastian pulled the bundle of blankets that was Kimi into his chest and hugged him tight while laughing quietly. "I'm not being mean," he whispered with all the fondness in the whole world.

"You are..." Kimi mumbled, feeling petty, but relaxing into the warm embrace all the same as his hand calmly stroked the skin over Sebastian's heart.

Sebastian placed a kiss onto the nose that was right before his lips. "I don't want you to get away from me." He tightened his hold for a second to emphasize his point, but Kimi shook his head in denial.

"I don't believe you."

Sebastian snorted again, nosing at Kimi's forehead and hairline.

"Don't laugh at me," Kimi complained again, not even completely understanding how they had come to this point. "I want to sleep..."

"Sorry, I am keeping you away from your favorite pastime, but…" Sebastian took a deep breath and his smile slowly fell. "I just...remembered, how things were in 2015 and got sad thinking you might have left me back then..."

Kimi stilled in his arms for a second before he relaxed back again. "Left? To Awafrome..?" He yawned again, not trying to suppress it, not even aware how funny he was being. "I told you I wasn't going there, Seb..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kimi's attempt to reassure him as if he was a kid, but his smile was fond and full of love. "You're so dumb when you've just woken up, did you know that?"

"So mean..." Kimi grumbled, barely awake anymore.

"So dumb..." Sebastian cooed and squeezed Kimi to himself, as close as it was humanly possible.

"No, you are… Waking me up just to ask me something that stupid... Now shut up or I'll kick you onto the floor."

"Aww..." Sebastian melted inside at the sweet admonishment. "You are so romantic, I'm so lucky," he jibed, but he was actually so happy that he was barely able to contain it.

Kimi couldn't deny that he was enjoying the attention, the warmth and the comfort, but even then, he shot back a final vindictive, "Fuck you, Seb..." And with that, he went back to sleep like the lightning.

Sebastian laughed quietly at his nonchalance. He knew there was a high chance that the next time Kimi woke up he wouldn't even remember what they had talked about, but it didn't matter. He had his answer right here in his arms, because when Sebastian had annoyed him, Kimi could have simply rolled away and found a better sleeping position. But instead, he had chosen to stay. Just like he had done five years ago. He placed one final kiss on that nose and relaxed back into the mattress, too. He followed Kimi's suit and closed his eyes, and whispered into the soft morning light that shone upon Kimi's golden hair.

"Love you too, dumb-dumb."

**Author's Note:**

> We love kudos, we live on comments. Don't be shy 😁


End file.
